


Revelation

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mean Witches, Stiles Stilinski turned into a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Isaacs fault. He shouldn't have killed her. </p><p> </p><p>---<br/>I suck at summarys...:(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, this seems to be the second story that post here :)  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> And please let me know if I need a beta! :0  
> Enjoy :)

# Revelation

### The Beginning

This was not how it was supposed to end. Stiles stared at his too feminine fingers. No way in hell…  
He was covered in yellowish goo and sat on the damp ground in front of the pack, which was staring at him.  
“Well... I guess killing the witch wasn’t such a good idea?” said Isaac and swallowed audible even to human ears.  
“So not the time, Isaac…” was Scott’s slightly breathless answer. 

Derek rolled his eyes, he knew exactly why. Scott had dragged his best friend directly out of bed to help them.  
He still wore his Pajamas, which consisted of a white t-shirt and his pajama bottoms. The ugly smelling goo transformed  
the once white shirt to a see-through one. And wow, the fucking witch didn’t do such a bad job with Stiles boobs…  
Yes, Stiles has breasts. Derek doesn’t want to think about it too hard. 

Stiles, under this layer of goo smelled like misery and really, who wouldn’t?  
“I hate you so much, Lahey.” Was the first thing Stiles said, after a long pause and silent staring of the two teenage boys.  
“He didn’t know what would happen, Stiles! That’s-“-“I swear to god, Scott, if you say ‘it’s not fair’, I’m gonna put some  
Mistletoe entwined Wolfsbane down your throat and watch you die.”

Scott did a good impression of a goldfish and eventually shut himself up. Derek huffed amused, then Isaac caught his eye and he growled.  
“For god’s sake, stop staring at him, Isaac!” he snapped and took his leather jacket off, held it out for Stiles to put it on.  
The only Stilinski offspring took it with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“Come on, I take you home.” Derek said and helped Stiles up and off the ground. He seemed a little shaky on his legs,  
but Derek guessed it came of his transformation. Stiles wasn’t even close to be the same high as Derek anymore, he seemed to be more like Lydia, without her High Heels.  
He led the way to his Camaro, Scott and Isaac followed too. “You can walk. Both of you.” He stated and got surprised and outraged expressions.  
“What?! But we’re in the middle of the woods Derek! You drove us here!” Scott barked. “I don’t care.” Was Dereks answer. 

“You have to take us with you! I’m your Alpha!” That got Derek laughing. “You’re not my Alpha.” He said and opened the passenger side for Stiles,  
let him slide into the seat and shut the door again. “Have a nice night you two.” Was the last they heard of Derek, before he sat in the driver seat and drove off.

“Why did we want him to come back again?” Isaac asked the seething Scott. 

°°°

“I’m cold.”-“You can take a shower, when we get to your house.”-“But I’m cold right now.” Stiles whined and then stopped.  
“Oh my god…Oh god no…”-“What now?” Derek glanced over to Stiles, who seemed to panic. Finally.  
“I sound like these whiny bitches that I hate so much…” This got Derek almost laughing out loud.  
“Yeah, I didn’t want to say something before…”-“Oh, shut up, you hypocrite! You’re the whiniest ‘wolf I know…”  
“You sure? There’s always Peter…”-“I’m trying to forget he exists…Why is he still alive again?”

The car went silent after that. “You feeling better now?” the Werewolf asked and Stiles snorted.  
“Kinda… But there’s always the opportunity to freak out, because apparently I’m a girl now… with girl bits and a girly voice and-“-“Stiles!”  
“Okay, shutting up.”

 

To be continued…


	2. Witchy News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Thank you so much for reading, the comment and the Kudos! <3  
> I'm not sure where the plot will lead me :D  
> Well, anyways, enjoy! :3

# Revelation

###  **Witchy News**

 

As Derek parked his car in front of the Stilinski household, he heard a relieved sigh coming from his right side.  
“Thank god, he’s not home! But….how do I…I’m not sure…my dad, he…how the hell do I explain this to him? I have to…eventually…”  
“Well, there’s no way to keep it from him.” Stiles sighed again. “I know.”-“But we can go to Deaton. Maybe he knows a spell to reverse it.”  
“Yeah…you coming?”, Stiles asked as he opened the passenger side. Derek really didn’t want to be in the same house as a  
Seventeen year old boy-turned-girl that’ll be in the shower. “I think I skip this one and clean the car seat.”

“Oh…okay, sorry.”-“Not your fault.”, Stiles blushed and got out of the car completely. “Later.”  
Derek nodded tersely and made his way around the car, to wipe the goo off the seat. He really tried not to listen to Stiles inside the house, but he couldn’t help his Werewolf senses, when the neighborhood was that quite.

°°°

Stiles trotted up the stairs and to his bathroom, dropping the heavy leather jacket on the tiled floor  
and let his clothes follow suit. He dared to look into the mirror and noticed his hair being longer, but slicked back through the goo.  
His face reminded him painfully of his mom and he looked away, took a determined step to the shower.  
Stiles stood at least full five minutes under the spray and let the water cascade over his new body.  
It was weird and he knew that he had to touch his body in order to get it clean, but he didn’t want to, he just wanted to be himself again.

Half an hour later he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel off the stack nearby.  
He knew that his dad never disposed of the hairdryer of his mother and took it out of the cupboard under the sink.  
After a good ten minutes to work out how to handle it, without burning his, now long, hair, he looked in the mirror and sighed.

It was slightly curly and long, just a little over his shoulders. And it was a mess. He looked as if he went through a hurricane.  
He wrapped himself in a big towel and walked out of the bathroom and across the hall to his bedroom.

Stiles had to dig around in his wardrobe to find his once too small clothes and pulled them on.

He had to put on one of his old sweatpants, because everything else didn’t fit his hips or was too long.  
He wore at least two t-shirts and one sweater and still felt uncomfortable. He rolled his sleeves a little up  
and just at the sight of his wrists, he broke.

He sniffed and tried to breathe, but it was too late, a full on panic attack, wrapped up in a crying fit.  
Stiles sank to the floor and hugged his knees. Why did it have to be him? Why can’t he just be himself?  
A skinny and pale boy, without any superpower. Even the fucking Nemeton hallucinations were better than this!  
He rocked back and forth and didn’t notice his bedroom door open. Just as someone crouched in front of him,  
he stared up and into the helpless eyes of Derek.

“Breathe- …I can’t-…I-“, he stressed and sobbed. His tears and snot didn’t make it any better.  
Derek didn’t seem to know what to do and just took Stiles face in his hands. “Look at me.”, he said and let his blue Beta eyes light up.  
Stiles didn’t know why, but he was totally enthralled with their color. He didn’t notice how close Derek was, their foreheads were nearly touching.

It seemed as if Derek would kiss him, like Lydia had that one time and that thought shocked Stiles enough  
to take a breath and forget his panic attack. His heartbeat was still frantic and his tears didn’t stop, but at least he was breathing normal again.  
“Are you okay?”, Derek asked and within the blink of an eye his eyes were the greenish brown it used to be and he was a good foot away from Stiles.  
“Yeah….I guess…”, he sniffed and dragged his sleeve over his eyes and cheeks. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

°°°

“You know…I’m kind of happy that I can wear my old Converse…”, Stiles said and bumped the tips of his shoes together as they drove to Deaton. “Why?”, Derek didn’t really want to know, but if he could undergo a second panic attack it was worth to talk.  
“My doodles…see? I don’t do that anymore, but they do look classic like that.”, Stiles had pulled his leg up enough to show Derek the writings  
and little pictures on his shoes. “Cool.”, he knew it was an asshole move to put that much sarcasm in one word, but he couldn’t help it.  
Stiles huffed and put his leg down. “Fuck off, they’re totally cool. You’re just jealous.”-“Yeah, right!”, Derek laughed falsely and looked straight ahead.

It took a while for Derek to catch up on how comfortable they were with each other.  
He would like to compare Stiles to Cora, but it just didn’t feel right. Stiles wasn’t his sister...  And the confusing way he had thought about him,  
as he left Beacon Hills, didn’t make it any better. He had missed him and thought about him a lot and he didn’t know why, because they weren’t close friends and Derek was definitely not gay. Just to think about touching another guy like…that, made him cringe.

So, this new Stiles? Not a good development.

°°°

They walked up to the Animal Clinic and Derek opened the door for him. Strange… to think Derek got manners,  
just because he opened the door for a ‘girl’. Stiles should really stop this train of thought, it wouldn’t end well.

Deaton let them in, didn’t even hesitate as he saw Stiles. “I already looked at some of the books, after your call.”, he said  
in Dereks direction and Stiles held his breath. “But I’m sorry, there’s no way to break this spell.”, this time he looked directly at Stiles,  
his sympathy apparent. “What?”, Stiles asked and his breath hitched. He practically felt Dereks eyes on him.

“Only the Witch herself can break her spell. It’s complicated and from what Derek told me it’s not a curse, which would mean we could do anything.”  
“So… What now? I have to live like this?”, he asked, outraged and utterly devastated. His hopes to be himself shattered in just a second.  
Deaton made a slight nodding motion. “Sometimes, a bad situation can turn into something good. Just give it time.”  
Stiles pointed an accusing finger at Deaton. “Don’t be cryptic with me right now! What the fuck does that mean? ‘give it time’?! I don’t have time!”

“You’re going to figure it out. I’m sure of it.”

°°°

“ARGH!!”, Stiles grabbed one of the branches of the street and flung it against the metal fence.  
“Stiles…”-“NO! Shut UP!”, he picked another tree branch up and slammed it a few times against the same fence.  
“I-“, bang. “HATE-“, bang. “THIS!” Stiles shrieked frustrated, threw the branch away and pulled at his hair.  
“Stiles, stop it, it’s not going to make anything better.”-“Well, I think it will.”-“No you don’t. Get in the car.”, he didn’t even  
spare him a second glance, just turned around and left Stiles alone. “I hate Werewolves…”, he mumbled and followed Derek.  
He could see him, sitting in the car, smirking. Fucking walking-talking, lie detections.

Stiles slid into the car and didn’t dare to look at Derek. “So, let’s pretend the last few minutes never happened.”  
“Dunno what you’re talking about.”, Derek countered. And there was the reason he temporarily liked Derek better than Scott.  
Even if he would never say it out loud, but Derek actually connects the dots, when Stiles says things like this.  
The car went quite after this and they drove back to Stiles home.

“You know, there’s going to be a time in which you need all this girly stuff and I just thought…should I call Cora?”, Derek  
offered and looked sideways at Stiles. “I guess…”, answered Stiles and shrugged.

Cora would definitely be a better option than Lydia; she looked good, without all the glitter, pink and nail polish shit.

Oh god, he can never be alone with Lydia ever again. She would make him one of those dolls that look pretty, but aren’t allowed to have brains. And all the work he would have, to look like this. Every. Freaking. Day.

No… Cora it is.

 

to be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> It would be nice to know what you think of my story :3
> 
> Bye~


	3. Beauty and the Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I am sooo sooo sorry! :(  
> I planned to write this chapter ages ago, but I got sick and my  
> laptop didn't play along after that...But now it's working, I'm not THAT  
> sick anymore, so :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

###  **Beauty and the Bitches**

 

So, apparently Stiles could crash in Derek’s apartment until he got the balls to tell his dad everything. Pun so not intended.  
And yes, a real apartment, with furniture and everything. Like a home. Considering the burned out shell of his former home,  
the abandoned train-station and his really Spartan loft he had before, this was like living as a king.

The first time Stiles came to visit Derek with Scott in tow, he was convinced that Derek just killed the former owner  
and buried his body deep in the woods where no one would find him. Ever.  
Scott kept trying to tell him that that couldn’t be true, but who knows… Derek never really answered his question.

Stiles stood in the living room, while Derek grabbed himself a water bottle out of his fridge.  
“This is going to be awkward. Eventually.”, Stiles said and sat down on Dereks (or someone else’s) couch.  
Derek just took a long gulp and watched Stiles the whole time. “You think?”, he said after a while.

“Maybe? I don’t know…. I feel awkward.”, he said and rubbed his palms on his sweatpants.  
One of Derek’s very expressive eyebrows crept up. “Stiles… You’re always awkward, so stop thinking about it, it’s nothing new.”  
Stiles huffed and refused to look at Derek. Even managed to ignore him for full five Minutes.

“Did you call Cora?”, he knew very well, that Derek didn’t. “No, but I texted her and she’s here by tomorrow.”  
“What did she say?”, Stiles asked and looked closely at Derek, who seemed, against all odds, to blush.  
“You don’t want to know.”-“Now I have to know!”-“No.”-“Was it something mean?”-“Stiles!”-“Derek!”  
Derek sighed as if he carried the whole world on his shoulders. “No, it wasn’t something mean.“  
“It was something embarrassing for you, right? You do know that I’m going to make her tell me?”-“She won’t.”, Derek said and smirked at him.

“Oh my god, could you be more of an asshole? Just tell me.”, he said and threw his arms up in an exasperated manner.  
“You know what? Okay, I tell you, even if I know you won’t like it. ‘I bet he looks cute!’”, his voice rose up in a mocking way.  
Stiles could feel the blush creep up his cheeks as he broke eye contact with Derek. “You’re right. I didn’t wanna know.”

°°°

It was quiet in the apartment for a while, in which Derek chose to set up the guestroom.  
When he went into the living room again, Stiles seemed to text someone. “I wrote my dad, that I would be staying with Scott.”  
“Probably wise. Come on, the guestroom’s ready.”, the werewolf said and went ahead, Stiles followed.  
The room looked nice, warm colors, a bed, nightstand and a wardrobe. There were even curtains.  
“Okay, I really have to know! Did you kill the former owner? Just be honest.”, Stiles said and crossed his arms.  
Derek rolled his eyes at him and shoved him into the guestroom. “Goodnight Stiles!”, he said and closed the door.

Stiles just opened it again. “Dude!”-“Don’t ‘Dude’ me.”-“Come on! I need to know!”-“No! I didn’t kill the owner and buried him  
deep in the woods. I bought the apartment this way. I just had to put my stuff in here. Happy?”, Derek said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Stiles smiled at him, in this eerily way of his, when he was satisfied. And let’s be honest, it was way more creepy on his new face.  
“Very. Goodnight Derek!”, he said and closed the door again. Derek blinked, a little dumbfounded. What the hell?

°°°

The next morning came way too fast. Derek shuffled sleepily through the living room into the kitchen and stopped.  
There was a girl in his kitchen, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. His coffee. Derek blinked and just as the girl with her  
big whiskey colored eyes looked up at Derek the last night rushed back to him. Oh right, that was Stiles. Fuck.  
“Morning!”, Stiles said, with a big bright smile and Derek grumbled something and went straight to the coffeemaker.  
“Wow, I didn’t know this was possible, but you’re even more grumpy in the morning.”, he said and folded the newspaper.

Derek just glared and hoped the ‘And you talk too much in the morning’ written all over his face was visible.  
He tried to hide behind his coffee and hoped Stiles would let him be, at least until he was fully awake.  
“So, Cora woke me up at ass o’clock and told me to be ready by nine, to directly take me shopping when she gets here.”  
“It’s eight. When did she call?”-“Six. This means I had two and a half hours sleep, but that’s okay, it’s more than I slept the rest of the week combined.”  
“Did you shower already?”, was all that Derek asked, puzzled, since the only bathroom was directly beside his bedroom.  
And he didn’t hear _anything_. “Yep! My skins squeaky clean.”, Stiles smiled and took a sip of his coffee. His leg was jiggling.  
Derek frowned. “No more coffee for you.”, he said and stole Stiles mug. “Hey!”-“You’re way too hyper.”

“Well, excuse me, Mister -‘I have no cornflakes’-Hale, there is nothing else I could consume!”, Stiles complained  
and crossed his arms. The movement made Derek notice just how cold his apartment seemed to be.  
Stiles nipples perked up under the black t-shirt and it really didn’t help that he didn’t wear a bra.  
Derek was so fucked. Especially now, because he just woke up and he wasn’t really awake.  
He still stood against the kitchen counter und hid his arm behind his back, to let a single werewolf nail puncture his hand.  
Pain was a good distraction. “You could have made pancakes.”, he said, his eyebrows up all the way.  
“I wanted to, but you don’t have all the ingredients I need.”, Stiles said and looked through his phone.

Derek wasn’t as distracted as before and way more awake. “You should put on a hoodie, it’s cold outside.”, he suggested  
and Stiles looked at him as if he grew a second head. “Derek, it’s 76 degrees outside, at least it’s what my weather-app says  
and it’s never wrong. Well, okay, that one time it said it wouldn’t rain and I got totally soaked, but that doesn’t really count.”  
Derek lifted one eyebrow at him. “You should put it on.” Just for his sanity. “To sweat right through it? No, thank you sir, I’m gonna go without it.”  
Derek strongly believed that he should be shot, just for all the images he got inside his head, as Stiles said ‘Sir’ to him.  
He also thought that he wanted him to be a boy again even more than Stiles himself.

°°°

Their banter didn’t stop until the doorbell rang and Derek left the kitchen to open the door.  
Cora’s smile stopped immediately as she took in Dereks clothes with a frown. “You’re not ready.  
Why are you still looking like you just got out of bed?”, she said and walked around him and into the apartment.  
“Well hello, my beloved little sister, come on in, why don’t you?”, he said with all the sarcasm he could muster and closed the door.  
“Love you too bro.”, she said over her shoulder, already in the kitchen.

“Oh, my god! Stiles!”, he heard her shriek and rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom.  
“It wasn’t my fault!”, Stiles answered. “I know, Stiles. Derek told me. I’m sorry.”-“I just want to be me again, Cora…”  
His voice sounded so sad, that Derek just tuned their conversation out. Well, at least he tried.  
“Why didn’t you tell Derek that I want him to come with us?” His heart race sped up as he waited for Stiles answer.  
“I…uhm... I thought he didn’t want to come…”-“Lie.”-“No, it’s true!”-“If you say so…”

°°°

“And Deaton really said that?”, Cora asked, watching Stiles closely. “Yeah, it’s like he doesn’t get how much it hurts me.”  
“It’s because you like guys and well, being a girl is like a curse.”-“Exactly! And it’s not a nice opportunity! I was happy being a guy!”  
Cora sighed. “And here I thought you were bisexual.”-“I am… It’s just, that right now? I’m more interested in guys…”  
“You could at least try to date someone. Maybe it helps you accept your new body?”-“I doubt it. I really hate this.”  
Cora placed her hand softly against Stiles face and caressed his cheek. “Do you even know how beautiful you are?”  
Stiles tried to turn his head away from her hand, but she held him in place with her other hand and leaned forwards.  
She places an innocent kiss against his lips and smiled. “I would even turn gay for you.”, she said and then she laughed.  


“Don’t say things like that!”, he said and blushed. “Your brother would kill me.”, he mumbled and Cora full on smirked.  
“No, he wouldn’t.”, she said and turned her attention to the kitchen door. Seconds later, Derek walked up to them.  
“Girls-talk over?”, he asked and Stiles stuck his tongue out. “Fuck you.”-“No, thanks.”-“Oh, you wished, Hale!”  
His ears turned a shade of red and he huffed. “Ready to go? Stiles needs a bra.”, he said with an evil grin.  
“Oh, now we’re talking about it? Not just your ‘put on a hoodie’ crap? Thought I didn’t notice you staring?”, Stiles bit back.  
“I didn’t stare! I’m sorry to notice things like this! It’s not like I can help it, when you deliberately push them out like that!”  
“What the-? When I-? Shut up! You’re such a freaking asshole, Derek!”, Stiles hissed, absolutely pissed.

“Oh, my God! Stiles? Come on, we’re going! I don’t even know why we waited for my shithead of a brother!”  
“Hey!”, Derek yelled after them, as they made their way out of the apartment.

°°°

“It’s kind of creepy, that he’s lurking behind us…”, Stiles said and took one of the many underwear-sets Cora held out for him.  
“Just ignore him. He’s going away eventually.”, she said and picked up a more erotic bra and panty.  
“I… don’t think so and no.”, he looked over his shoulder, saw Dereks eyes widen and looked back.  
“Trust me. Take it.”-“Do I have to wear it?”-“Well, at least once, so we know if it fits you… after that? It’ll be your decision.”, she smirked again.

Cora picked more than ten bras and panties out for him, they mostly looked plain, in white, black, natural, purple and blue.  
The only fancy one was in black and red lace. “Come on, let’s try them on. I don’t really know if I’m right when it comes to your  
measurements, but if it won’t fit, I just get you another size, okay?”-“Okay.”

They went over to the fitting room and Cora went inside the booth with Stiles.  
“I’m just going to assume, that you never really wore a bra.”  
“Why would I?”, he asked and Cora laughed. “That’s what I thought.”

Stiles wasn’t really comfortable getting naked with Cora right there, but he couldn’t help it.  
“Wow…”, he heard her saying and looked up. “It’s like the Witch made you the perfect woman. Jesus, you’re breasts are  
exactly the same size, they’re perfect! What the hell… that’s not fair at all…”, she mumbled and gave him one of the panties.  
“Fits.”, he says and picked a little at the panty. “Good, now the bra.”, she said and held it out for him to stick his arms trough the straps.  
She manhandled his breasts until they we’re inside the cup and closed the bra. “Looks good, is it comfy?”-“Kinda.”  
“And now I’m going to show you how to put ‘em on yourself.”, she told him and opened the bra again.

As Stiles got the hang of it, she left the booth and let him try the rest on himself.  
When he reached the more erotic one he stared into the mirror. “Cora? ... I don’t think this is me…”  
Without any warning she opened the curtain and Stiles let out a high pitched squeal. “Cora!”  
“I think it suits you just fine.”, she said and Derek, who stood a little behind  his sister harrumphed.  
Cora sniffed a little and looked at him. He gave her his best grumpy face. “I’m gonna get coffee.”, he announced.  
“Are you going to Starbucks?”, Stiles asked and Derek turned to him again. “Yeah…why?”, he asked, looking uncomfortable.  
“Could you get me one of those blueberry Muffins?”, he asked and Derek was about to say no, but Cora disrupted him.  
“Make that two. Thanks bro!”, she smiled at him, but it was one of those sibling smiles that meant she could blackmail him forever.  


“You’re scary.”-“You love me.”, she countered. Stiles closed the curtain again and smiled a little.  
“Yeah, I do.”, he whispered and knew she would hear him just fine. It was true, he loved her as a friend.

°°°

Stiles could actually wear one of the bras right away and it made him feel so much better.  
When the two of them reached Starbucks, Cora spotted her brother right away, alone on one of the tables,  
two blueberry Muffins on his table, nursing a big cup of coffee. “Hey Sourwolf!”, Stiles said,  
before he sat down in the seat opposite of Dereks. Cora took the one next to Stiles.  
He already picked at his Muffin and ate with his fingers. Making his famous food porn noises.  
Cora watched his brother looking at Stiles in total horror. “Stop that!”, he hissed and glared,  
but Cora new exactly why he didn’t want Stiles to do this. “Why?”, Stiles asked, mouth full.  
“I eat like this all the time and you never say anything.”, he grumbled and poked at one of the blueberries in his Muffin.  
He actually pouted, oh dear god. Female Stiles was just adorable. At least, that was what Cora thought about the whole situation.

“Yeah, well, just eat like a normal person.”, Derek said  harsh and looked around. Cora saw how Stiles face fell.  
“I’m not hungry anymore.”, he declared and sat back, arms crossed in front of his chest. “…Stiles…”  
“It’s okay Cora, you can eat yours and then we get going again. Just the two of us.”, he said and refused to look at Derek again.

°°°

Derek had stayed at Starbucks as Cora and Stiles left to continue their shopping time.  
He really considered leaving, but he did feel kind of guilty that Stiles wasn’t as happy as before.  
So after a while he tried to find them, which, yeah, wasn’t really that easy in a mall.  
He surpassed one of the many stores as he heard someone talking. “Do you see that? Oh God, I wouldn’t be seen dead in  
those sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt. Gosh, it looks like she stole old clothes of her brother. And who is the girl with her?  
Her girlfriend? Would make so much sense. Both of them don’t think make-up is necessary. ”-“Do you see her hair?  
It’s like she just dried them and doesn’t own a comb.” Derek looked around and spotted three girls, with too much make-up and too  
less skirt just a few feet away from Cora and Stiles. He could see how angry Cora was and Stiles looked even more hurt. Fuck.  
It was his fault that he even felt insecure hearing those bitches talk like this.

He rolled his eyes at himself, as he came up with an idea. Hopefully, Stiles wouldn’t kick him in the balls.  
Derek walked past the bitch-trio and towards his sister and Stiles, ignoring the admiring words they whispered about him to one another.  
He knew how he looked, thank you very much, he didn’t need to hear sixteen year old girls talking about him like that.

For a split second he saw Cora’s eyes widen, as she saw him, then he was engulfed in Stiles’ brown locks.  
“Play along.”, he whispered and hugged him from behind, kissed his temple. To the girls behind them, they probably looked like lovers.  
“Did you two find something?”, he asked loud enough to let them hear their conversation. He let go of Stiles, stood beside  
him, but not without letting his hand rest on the small of his back. Cora seemed to get it, while Stiles was just shocked.  
“Yeah, I thought this little black one would suit her.”, she said and pointed at a very, very short black dress.  
“No, I don’t want her to look like a slut. She’s too beautiful for that.”, he said and according to the sassy comments of the girls, they heard every word.

Cora just looked at him like he was some interesting project. “Careful brother of mine…someone could think you actually mean it.”  
He got her point, there was no lie. “Why wouldn’t I?”, he countered smiling.  
“You know… I’m still here and hear every word… and just, what the hell, Derek?”, Stiles said and tried to pull away.  
“I just wanted to feed them their own poison.”, he explained. “Yeah, thanks and now go on, be merry with yourself or  
something, I don’t want you around. You’ve been an asshat, again.”-“I know and I wanted to apologize.”  
“You, what now? Did I hear that right? Cora, am I hallucinating, Derek Hale wants to apologize!”  
“Stiles…”, he tried to interrupt, but Cora looked equally stunned. “Unless we have the same hallucination…”

“I really am sorry, it’s just…you shouldn’t behave like that…not as long as you’re a girl.”-“Just say ‘until the day you’re dying’, that’s how long I’m stuck like this.”  
Derek sighed and just looked at Stiles, who rolled his eyes. “Apology accepted, now, go. Away.”, he made a shooing gesture and Derek left the two of them alone.

It wasn’t like he wanted to be there anyway….

°°°

Cora and Stiles entered the apartment. “I think I got more clothes today, than ever in my whole life. And I mean my _whole_ life.”  
“If you want to look like a normal girl, you have to own that many clothes or some of the other girls will think you’re a freak.”  
“Girls are so fucking mean.”, Stiles said and went through his shopping bags.  
“I still don’t get why I need high heels.”-“It’s just one pair, suck it up.”-“Still don’t get it.”

Derek huffed a laugh from his spot on the sofa. “You have high heels?”-“Yeah and other than to poke someone’s eye out, I don’t really see the appeal.”-“You want to poke someone’s eye out?”, Cora asked with a disgusted face. “I don’t want to, but I’m just saying…It would come  
in handy… Actually, now I get why Lydia wears them all the time, they’re weapons!”-“No, they’re not.”, Cora said in a bored tone.  
“They could be.”, Stiles sniffed.

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> feel free to leave a comment :3
> 
> And if I did any bad spelling, please tell me! :0


	4. Of fluffy 'wolfs and angry Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> I am so sorry, that I took so long to update,  
> but let's just say, it was a crazy time.  
> JHope you enjoy!

###  **Of fluffy 'wolves and angry Parents**

 

Stiles shared Derek’s guestroom with Cora and woke up early in the morning. Thanks to the living radiator, that started to cuddle him during the night. The moment he wanted to wriggle his way out of Cora’s limbs, she embraced him until he couldn’t move. "Cora?”, he got no answer. “Cora! Wake up!”, he tried a little louder and surprise, her eyes opened, pupils unfocused. “…’ Mup.”, she mumbled and snuggled closer. Stiles didn’t know that that was even possible. “I wanna shower, Cora, please let me up.”, he said and this time he got a kiss on his cheek before Cora turned around to cuddle with her pillow. He watched her for a moment with a fond expression.

The night before, Derek didn’t want her to sleep in the same bed as Stiles and Cora’s final words “It’s not like he could accidently get me pregnant!” ended their discussion.  
He never thought of her in a sexual way, so even if he was a guy again, there would nothing happen between them.

Stiles got up and went to the bathroom, stripped and turned the shower on. 

°°°

The moment he walked into the living room, a smell of sweat hit him. Just as he started to think about what could possibly be the source, he saw Derek. Sweat slick skin glinting in the morning light every time his upper half came up in a sit-up. Of course he didn’t wear a shirt, of course not. Stiles considered going back into the bathroom, or even hide inside the guestroom. But he knew that Derek knew that he was there. Fuck. Why does this guy have to be so freaking sexy? Scratch that. Why does he have to be a Werewolf? “Morning Derek.”, he said in false cheerfulness and started for the kitchen. Derek went in one fluid motion from sit-up to pushups and Stiles wanted to stop and stare at his back for a very, very disturbing long time, but he went straight for the kitchen this time. “Morning.”, he heard, just as he prepared the coffeemaker. Without any intention, he thought about Derek, how he looked just now, how his lips felt on his temple yesterday and he could feel the tell tale pull of arousal in his gut. Being aroused as a girl, was definitely different than as a guy. His body tingled in a way that felt so, so good. His heartrate picked up and his face got a little warm, there was with no doubt a blush creeping up his cheeks. Stiles pressed his legs together and tried to lessen the pure want he felt. It was overwhelming and kind of exciting. He wanted to touch himself and at the same time, he tried to think about anything else. Which was a lost cause.

 

The coffeemaker beeped and just as he got a mug out, he heard bare feed against the floorboard of the kitchen. Stiles really hoped the smell of coffee disguised his arousal. He turned around and looked at Derek, who stood just a few feet away. His pupils dilated. “I made coffee!”, Stiles croaked and pointed at the coffeemaker. “I can see that.”, Derek said and snatched the mug right out of Stiles hands. “I told you, you can’t have any.” And with that he took a large gulp. “You get too hyped up.” He drank the rest and placed the empty mug in his sink. “You can drink cocoa or milk.” Which, point, Derek did go shopping yesterday evening. “Okay…”, Stiles breathed. His heart beating a wild drum. “Is everything alright?”, asked Derek as Stiles turned and grabbed another mug for his cocoa. "Yeah! Yes, of course!”, was his answer, while Stiles tried to even his too fast heartbeat. “I’m just a little stressed…because of…my dad. You know, I still need to tell him…” Smooth, he reprimanded himself. Dereks eyebrows of doom showed him how convincing he had been. From this new distance, he could smell Derek even better and it didn't do him any good. He felt his heart speeding up again and the way the Werewolf came up in his space, didn't help either.

 

“Wh- What are you-?”, Stiles began to ask, but stopped short as he saw that Derek just opened the cupboard behind him, to get out some dishes. “Setting the table.”, Derek said and indeed, started setting his kitchentable. “Ah...can I help?”, Stiles asked and wanted to grab the cutlery, but Derek took them out of his hands, lightly touching his palms. “No, I got it, just go and wake up Cora.”

 

°°°

 

Stunned and still kind of aroused, he stood in the room. Not really sure how to wake his friend, without her noticing the situation. Stiles decided to do something else entirely: call his Dad. That would crash the mood completely. He dialed the number of his only parent alive and hoped this would end well. “Hey son.”, he heard and instantly had tears in his eyes. “Hey dad.”, he whispered. “Who's this and where did you get my sons phone? I swear to god, I will find you! Let me talk to my son!” “Dad, it's me, Stiles...please hear me out...”, Stiles started, but didn't know what to say next and where to begin. “Okay...Stiles? Is that really you? What happened? Does this have anything to do with this Werewolf crap?”, the Sheriff didn't sound too conviced. “Kind of...but more like Witch crap.”, Stiles let that settle in, before he started to explain. His Dad was quiet. “So, we were hunting a Witch, cause she went total nuts and started killing everything and everyone who crossed her path. And I don't mean in the normal way, she made them do everything themselfes. It was gruesome. Isaac killed her.”

 

“So, points for Team Werewolf. What exactly went wrong?”, his Dad asked, sounding like he was thinking about the dead bodies turning up for the last couple of weeks. “Well, Isaac killed her, I was standing in the way and she...kind of cursed me, but not really?!”, he tried to say it, but he couldn't. “And what did she do?”, his father wanted to know everything. “She turned me into a girl and we don't know how to reverse it.” Just like pulling off a bandaid.

“Okay.”, was all he got in return. “Okay?!”, Stiles exclaimed. This was so far from being okay, he didn't even know where to begin with! “Yeah, okay, I believe you. Are you coming home soon?”, his Dad asked, just like every other day. I need some time...”, he said honestly. “Where are you staying?”, he was in full Sheriff-mode. “I'm with-”-”Don't you dare say Scott, 'cause Melissa would have called me by now!”-”-Cora and Derek.” Stiles hoped to lessen the blow, by mentioning Cora, but it didn't.

“Are you meaning to tell me, that my seventeen year old son-turned into a girl, is staying with adult Derek Hale?” “The word 'adult' is really not necessary, Dad.”, Stiles tried to reason. “I decide whats necessary and what isn't! You are a kid, alone with a predator, you are coming home immediately! Did I make myself clear?!”, he was angry. “Derek is not a predator. He's as vicious as an old dog, that can't move properly anymore. I'm not afraid of him and I don't have to be.” “Stiles. Don't argue with me. You're coming home.”, and that were his final words, before ending the call.

 

Stiles sighed heavily and put the phone in his pocket. As he looked up, Cora stared at him. “As vicious as an old dog? Really?”, laughter filled the room and Stiles dared to smile a bit. “It's true and you know it. Derek is as dangerous as a butterfly.”-”Oh my God, this is gold!”, Cora didn't seem to be able to stop. Something crashed in the livingroom and Stiles was painfully aware that Derek was able to hear every word. He was so screwed.

 

°°°

 

They entered the kitchen and before Stiles could even see the beautifully set table, he was pinned to the wall next to the door. “An old dog? A butterfly? Do I look like I can't move properly?”, Derek growled into his ear. Surprised by the sudden manhandling, Stiles whispered a breathy “No”. Derek let the nail of his pointerfinger grow to his razor sharp claws, carassing Stiles cheekbone lightly. “I should scratch your skin, just a bit, to show you, how harmless I am. I'm a Werewolf and we are dangerous if we want to be, keep that in mind.”

 

He let go of Stiles and sat down at the kitchentable. “You didn't have to do that.”, Cora said, huffing in mild anger, as she watched Stiles sitting down slowly, visibly shaken. “Even though we can all agree that you scared me just then, I know that you would never hurt me intentional.” Derek just pulled his overly expressive eyebrows together and grunted in what seemed to be agreement. “You're a fluffy wolf on the inside.”-”I hate you.”-”Hate me all you want, but you know I'm right.” “I hate you **so much**.”

 

 

 

**to be continued**  

 


End file.
